


A Good Christmas

by TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, Merry Christmas, Multi, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: Spot needs a gift for Race, Jack wants a kiss, and Girls are being cute.Join them all in a cute little Christmas story!





	A Good Christmas

Spot Conlon sighed as he walked around the town. He only had an hour to find a present for his 

best friend, and boyfriend, Racetrack Higgins.

 

It was Christmas Eve and the newsboys in Manhattan were throwing a party with the help of David’s parents and Katherine Pulitzer’s dad pitching in some money for food and decorations. Medda Larkin, Jack Kelly’s friend, also helped out by lending her theater for space. 

 

Anyways, Spot was struggling. He knew what Race wanted, but he figured other boys got it for him. Jack probably went all out and got all of his boys a little something, and all Race really wants is some cigars. Spot straightened up as he walked into another store. He was running out of time.

 

He walked around the store, scanning each item in each isle carefully. In his looking his eyes landed on a stuffed animal. It looked familiar, which he found odd until the memory played in his head.

 

_Spot and Race were walking down the street hand in hand, both looking tough, but also in love. It was odd._

 

_Race glanced over to a window and stopped in his walking. When he stopped, Spot stopped with him and looked over. “Ey, What’s up?” He looked to the window, then to Race. He moved so he could see his eyes, and then followed them. “The stuffed dog?” Race’s eyes widened, and he looked away. “N-no! Shut up, let’s go! C’mon!” Spot chuckled. Who knew Race liked cute dogs?_

 

Spot smiled and picked it up. Looking it over, it was kinda cute. It was a stuffed German shepherd puppy. It was also extremely soft. “He better like this..” He walked to the front and put the dog on the counter. “This’ll be it, thanks.” The lady at the register rang it up. “Would you like me to put this in a gift bag for the holiday season?” He nodded. “That’d be great.” He pulled out the money he had to pay for it, and the lady took it, handing him the present, then his change. “Thank you again, happy holidays or whatever.” With that, he walked out. 

 

Race was a different story. He already picked something out for Spot, and he was praying he’d like it. He was really just helping decorating. 

 

“Yo, Davey! I’m all outta lights over here!” He yelled to the boy. 

 

David wasn’t exactly one for the holidays, though he celebrated mix. He was Jewish, along with his family, but his mother came from a Christian household. So they all celebrated a little of each. They would go through Hanukkah and then have a small Christmas celebration. They weren’t religious nuts though, just holiday traditions were weird. Les enjoyed the presents though, David likes the food along with Katherine, and they all enjoy seeing family (Another reason it's mixed holidays). 

 

“Comin’, Race!” David headed over towards Race quickly with an armful of lights. 

 

As the boys strung lights, Jack stalked David. Well, not stalked, but he couldn’t stop staring. He had a goal tonight, and it was to kiss him under the mistletoe. Crutchie was the only one, besides himself, in on the plan. “You’re lookin’ again, Jack.” Jack looked at Crutchie, shaking his head. “I was not! I was obviously lookin’ at the wall.” Crutchie rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Can you help me put the star on the top of the tree?” Jack chuckled. “Yeah, sure.” He grinned and walked to the boy. Standing behind him, he picked the boy up from around the waist, Crutchie grinned and put the Star on the tree.

 

When the time for the party came, everything was set up. They had a few tables lined up like a buffet. There was a lot of food, and some dessert foods. The Manhattan boys were already there and had their presents under the tree. Soon the Brooklyn boys started showing up, along with a few kids from all over New York City. It was great.

 

Except Spot wasn’t there yet and Race was worried and confused.

 

“Spot is never late! Where is he?” Race paced in a small area that had him, Crutchie, Finch, Henry, and Specs. “Calm down Race, I mean, is there a reason to worry?” Crutchie asked as he wrapped his arms around both Finch and Henry’s shoulders. “Who knows. It’s spot Conlons. For all we know, he could have forgot.” Specs claimed, but the thought of hat made Race tense up, and Specs feel bad. “Hey, I didn’t mean it badly, he’s probably coming, just give him time.”

 

Spot was coming, definitely. He was running down the streets of Manhattan mentally cursing. “Of all nights for the busses to stop early!” He grunted out, not daring to stop. The gift in hand was twirling around and hitting his leg as he ran, but he didn’t care. He had to hurry.

 

Things weren’t going well for Jack either. Not as bad as for Race, but still not well. He groaned as David’s attention was stolen from him again, this time by Les. He rolled his eyes, and just walked off. His plan was to talk and walk with David till they ended up under the mistletoe, but people keep taking David’s attention. It was starting to annoy him. He stood against the wall, watching others dance to Christmas music, or talk. Some were eating as well. It was just good times all around.

 

Then it paused as the doors slammed open, and eyes were on a panting Spot Conlons. He looked at everyone and grinned. “And the king of Brooklyn is here!” A few people cheered, and others laughed. Then there was Race. Race ran up and tackled Spot. There was some stumbling, but Spot was able to stay standing, wrapping an arm around Race. “Why hello there, Sugar Plum.” Race looked up at him with a pout. “You took forever!” Spot shrugged. “The buses stopped, had to run, anyways. Where do we put the presents?” Race smiled. “I’ll show ya.” The two walked towards the tree together happily. 

 

Jack watched the two and shook his head. “Now, I just gotta get Davey and me like that..” He mumbled to himself and skimmed over everyone. Confused, he couldn’t find David. He looked around and then felt a tap on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was David. “Ah, hello Mr. Jacobs.” David smiled. “And a hello to you as well, Mr. Kelly.” Jack chuckled.

 

As the party went on, soon it was time for the opening of presents. As predicted by Spot, Jack got Race cigars, and really all of the boys something. He got something extra special for David though that he’ll open later. Race and Spot exchanged gifts. When Race opened the bag, his eyes lit up, and he pulled out the dog. He looked to Spot, who just grinned awkwardly, and hugged him. “You remembered me lookin at it?” Spot nodded. “Of course I did, you really looked in need for it.” He chuckled, and then looked at his. He tore the wrapping off of it, and found a small box. Opening it up showed a silver watch with a date engraved at the bottom. Their anniversary date. Spot struggled in keeping his face straight, though Race took that as a bad sign. “Do.. Do you like it or nah?” Spot nodded and took the watch out of the box. He quickly put it on and then got choked up. “You know how to make me go soft, Sugar Plum, you really do.” He hugged him and kissed his cheek. A few awes erupted from the crowd. 

 

David and Jack met in a doorway, Jack handing over the gift to David. David looked at it in confusion, then at Jack. “You got me a present?” Jack nodded. “Yeah, well, I got Les and Sarah somethin, and didn’t find it fair that you would have got nothing, so I got you a little somethin.” David nodded, and looked at the gift, carefully unwrapping it. When he finished, he almost dropped the gift.  It was the book David wanted really bad, but it was a lot of money. “Look inside the cover,” Jack stated. David opened the cover and gasped with a grin. It was signed and made out to him by the Author. David squealed and hugged Jack. “Thank you so, so, so much!” David then froze and pulled away. “Wait, but this must have cost tons! How’d you manage it?” Jack shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about that. Just enjoy your book.” David smiled warmly. “Really, thank you so much, Jack.” David felt a few eyes on him and Jack. He glanced and a few kids were looking at them. Confused, he glanced up, and his eyes widened. He grinned nonetheless and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looked at him in his turn to be confused. “What’re ya doing?” David chuckled. “Giving you your present.” And with that, and the confidence David had managed, he pulled them into a kiss. Jack, though shocked, kissed back happily, and soon they broke apart. Cheers had erupted around them. 

 

Race and Spot looked at each other. “How come they get all the fun?” Race asked quietly. Spot chuckled and kissed Race. As they broke, Spot mumbled, “Merry Christmas, Sugar Plum.” Race replied. “Merry Christmas, Angel Boy.” 

  
  


You may be wondering about the girls, well, they did go to the party but didn’t stay long. “‘Ere, one for Sarah, and one for Kathy.” Jack handed them their gifts as they left, winking at them both. “‘Ave fun at your sleepover.” The two nodded. “We will! Make sure my little brothers get home safe?” Jack nodded. “Of course I will. Bye now.” The two said goodbye to Jack and walked to the car. Once in the car, Kathy drove to her home, and Sarah turned the radio to some good Christmas music.

 

Once as Kathrine’s house, they automatically went inside and to her room. Kathy’s family wasn’t super big on celebrating the holidays, so it was calm and relaxing. They got to her room and walked in. Kathy shut the door behind her, and then flopped onto the bed. After she did, Sarah tossed her the present Jack assigned to her. “Thank you.” Sarah nodded and opened hers along with Kathy. When they finished unwrapping, they saw boxes. As the two opened them, they found footie pajamas. Really cute ones in fact. Sarah and her both squealed and quickly changed into them. “He knows us so well!” Sarah modeled hers for Kathy. “He sure does.” She chuckled with a grin. Sarah walked to her, and hugged her tightly. “Merry Christmas, Kathy!” She kissed her gently. Kathy laughed. “Merry Christmas, Sarah.” She kissed her cheek. 

  
  
  


Happy holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy holiday!


End file.
